Recently, a focus has been placed on a touch detection device referred to as a touch panel, which is capable of detecting proximity or contact (hereinafter, referred to also as touch for convenience) of an external object. The touch detection device is integrated with a liquid crystal display device, and is provided as a touch detection function-equipped display device. An electrostatic capacitance method has been known as a method of detecting the touch of the external object. In the touch detection function-equipped display device of the electrostatic capacitance method, a detection electrode is arranged so as to cross a drive electrode. A capacitance is formed at a crossing portion of the drive electrode and the detection electrode, the amount of charge stored in the capacitance of the crossing portion is changed when an external object such as a finger touches this crossing portion, and the change of the amount of charge is detected to detect the touch of the external object.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-35122 (Patent Document 1) discloses a touch panel provided with a detection electrode in which polygonal holes separated from each other are arranged in a matrix form in plan view.